


Three Pages of Sin

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Three Pages of Love [3]
Category: Dave Allen at Peace (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Adultry, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, One Shot, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Pre-The Maze Runner, Pure Smut, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Short Stories, Smut, Some Fluff, aberama gold - Freeform, janson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Last edition to this series. Its mostly pure smut at this point. Enjoy!Pairings: Sansa/ Dave Allen; Sansa/ Janson; Sansa/ Aberama Gold





	Three Pages of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday!!!! Here is a present to myself (lol) and everyone else. Thanks for reading it :D
> 
> Thank you my instagram followers for requesting the three pairing! @aidangillen.taiwan (Janson) @lovely_vah (Dave Allen) and @nadya.panayotova (Aberama)

**Janson**

He had remembered the first time he called out her name on the list. Clipboard lowered, blue eyes catching blue, and that’s when he knew she would never take the Immunes test.

He betrayed the system.

He betrayed himself.

“Jason,” she murmured, as she laid in bed with him. Her lily-white hands snaked around the back of his neck, blushful pink lips caressed the side of his cheek where he desperately needed to shave. “You were gone for a moment.”

“I was just thinking,” he answered in a groggy sort of voice, half losing the sound of his voice from the little escapade they had that night.

“About?”

“What if you’re the cure.”

“You’ve been testing hundreds of Immunes; do you really think I’m the answer.”

“No,” he found himself saying, feeling lost in the sheer colour radiating from her eyes. “No,” he answered with more confidence.

“You’re so warm,” she hushed into the center of his chest, somehow lowering herself when he had not realized. “You’re like a furnace.”

Janson chuckled low, while he dragged his hands down her bare back. It had been a long day, but it was nice to finally unwind and enjoy a good fucking. The only question is, would she want to do it again?

He decided to lift up her chin with his hands, and let her take a good look into his eyes. There was a question posed in his darkened orbs, and she replied with what looked to be a smirk. Lips crashed against his, he spun her around on the bed, sheets flying into the air before it fell over the side of the bed. “Ummm,” she moaned into his mouth, as he kissed her more deeply. Love, lust, all of that had passed, and now she was his pure desire. Janson’s fingers got lost in her hair, deep and bountiful like a raging sea, though the dark auburn hair splashed itself against the only pillow as she laid her head down for support.

Sansa giggled when he lapped his tongue against the upper part of her breast, but was soon silenced when he used his free hand to keep the other breast taunt and peak for his own pleasure. One hand rubbed it without mercy, while his open mouth sucked at the other. “Janson,” she moaned, while her legs curled upwards and dropped on the back of his thighs. She grunted out with pleasure, legs tightening with pleasure, once he switched his endeavors and payed attention to each breast. Sansa’s fingers stroked through his short locks, rubbing her fingers against the side of his temples where the silver streaks graced the area. Sansa had once told him it looked more debanoir, a trait she attributed to being instantly attracted too. _Thank god, the feeling was mutual._

Her toes dug at the side of his legs, nails dragging down his bare skin as she let out another long moan. Janson leaned himself upwards and took her kisses gratefully, taking pleasure in the way she bit into his bottom lip. “Oh, Janson,” she groaned, noticing how he slyfully wrapped his hands around the back of her nape to lift her head forward. He wanted to kiss her more thoroughly, to enjoy every second his lips were connected to hers. She was his, and no one- not even WCKD could take her away.

With gently patting on his top shoulders, Janson knew what she wanted. He had no problem going on his knees in the dark, pressing his hands and knees onto the expansive bed as he settled himself between her legs. “You want my lips on your pretty pussy.”

She leaned a hand forward and dragged it over my jawline before she flicked her fingers upwards.

“You’ve been a good girl, I think you deserve it.”

“I always deserve it.”

“Oh, there’s been days you’ve been a very bad girl.” Janson clamped down on her ankles, finding his nails almost digging into Sansa’s skin. “Avoiding WCKD.”

She giggled into her hand, already seeing where this is going.

“Running away from the cause.”

Her giggles only grew louder, since she knew he was still _very_ angry with her.

“Seducing the assistant director.”

“It was you that did the seducing!”

“Making eyebrows raise when I took you out of the line to speak to you privately, only to have you slam me against a wall and-”

“You did that!”

“Nearly making me unbuckle my belt and have you there.”

“Janson,” she criticized, but he silenced her by diving his head forward and letting his lips slide over Sansa’s opening. Fingers parting her, he let his tongue sneak through, piercing his way into her center to give the girl instant satisfaction. Sansa’s skin was so hot around his cheeks, her scent nearly intoxicating it made his mouth water.

“Christ,” he said at the most inopportune time, and found his tongue circling itself inside of her, feeling it hot and supple against his tongue as it continued to drip into his mouth. Sansa was making out a gut-throat cry, heavily aroused by the way he was possessively holding her with his nails barring itself into her skin. Janson inched his chin upwards to flick his tongue against her clit, watching it lift slightly, before he pressed his lips around it and took turns sucking it, and then relaxing it to keep her in idle suspense. He could feel his cock hardening, pulsating with the screams he could hear over him. _Oh, I don’t think I can wait much longer._ Sansa drove her fingers through his hair upwards, driving him mad when he felt her nails scraped against his scalp. He forgot what he was doing and jolted upwards to climb over her. “Taste it,” Janson ordered, and let his mouth hover over his lovers.

The minute Sansa placed her lips over his, Janson inserted his cock inside of her. Nearly hissing with pleasure against her mouth as he found myself slipping inside of her perfect pussy. _Oh, I could die this way,_ he thought, while Sansa wrapped her arms around his firm back. _Fuck WCKD! I’m keeping her all to myself._

**Dave Allen**

It was odd seeing her in his office after so many years. She looked the same, only older, but how many years had passed since he last saw her. Miss. Stark was dressed in a button-down dress with one of those ridiculous peter-pan collars that curled around her throat. He had an itching to unbutton the first three- no, all would suit him perfectly fine.

He was out of his seat, a cigarette in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other. It had been a long night, and nearly all of the crew members had left the studio for the night; all except her, with her journalist satchel and a pen and paper in hand. “Odd seeing you here,” Davie spoke aloud, after he positioned his back to her. “After so many years.”

“You made it big, Allen.”

 _There she goes again, addressing me by my last name._ I talked to her briefly at a bar one night, we hit it off perfectly, but then I had to fly off to Australia the next morning… I never did see her again.

She had a wedding ring on, perfectly glossed with a silver tint. It went well with her finely dressed apparel, the way her hair was so elegantly braided upon her head. Her long eyelashes attracted my attention as she blinked at me, watching me with an ardent gaze. “You’re not still thinking about it, are you?”

“Been married long?”

“Yes.”

“He’s good to you.”

“Very good, yes.”

“You never did call me.”

“No, I didn’t.”

I walked to the other end of the room, ignoring the large mirror in front of me as I snuffed out my smoke. A spotlight was casted on the side of my face, never being turned off by the makeup assistant. It really didn’t matter that she was married anyways. If Davie wanted a good fuck, all he needed was to go downstairs and seek out on of his adoring fans. Still, he didn’t want some fan-filled admirer who loved “Dave Allen” but someone who loved the man behind the mask. Sansa Stark was always one to see behind it.

“Will you let me interview you now?” she inquired, with her voice riddled with annoyance.

“Another minute,” Davie lied, and then lifted up his glass to drink more of it down.

“I did like you,” she suddenly spoke up. “I just thought it wouldn’t work out. You being on the road, and I was still in school.”

“You didn’t even give it a chance.”

“Allen.”

“That’s not my name! Not the real one anyways.”

Davie turned around to see her smiling up at him. Sansa dropped her stuff down on the rugged chair, and slowly walked her way towards him. She reached for his hands and held it delicately in her own. “Dave, please try to understand I made the right decision for both of us. Besides, it was one night…”

He could still see her; running into his hotel room, Sansa’s scarf dropping off her shoulders, the way he helped her unbutton the front of her dress…

“Dave,” she spoke softly, seeing he was wandering away in his mind again.

“There could have been more,” he said with finality. Dave laid his glass down hard on the table, realizing he was drunk when his head felt like it was swimming with bitter memories.

Her laughing against the side of my cheek, as he made up another story about his finger. Her mocking his Irish accent as Davie tried to retell the tale in-between laughs and coughing, for the liquor they enjoyed that night was like having fire going down their throat. Her sitting on his lap completely naked, as she let his fingers roam down the beautiful shade of her red hair.

“Dave.” He blinked his eyes open, suddenly aware she was standing right in front of him. “I think you should lie down. Would you like me to come tomorrow?”

“No, I can do it.”

“You look unwell,” she spoke up, but he was lost by the glossiness of her lips. _She never wore that kind of lipstick back then._ “Dave.”

“My parents called me ‘Davie.’”

“But I’m not your parents,” she nearly giggled.

“No, you’re not,” he answered her, before he took a daring step into her space. “But I want you to call me that for the rest of the night.”

Her eyes lowered to his navy-blue waist coat, and then let it scan over his checkered dress shirt that some would describe as dandy. Davie was rich, powerful, successful, so very different from the man he in his early days. The cards were in his favour, so would she want him now?

“Davie,” she spoke softly with closed lids. “I know you wish there was something more between us but-”

He silenced the last of his words with his mouth pressed over her own, roughly kissing her with both hands wrapped around the back of her nape. He shouldn’t have done it, he knew, but he couldn’t bear to hear the last of her sentence. She was quick to turn her head away, not wanting to be kissed with such desire. Davie let his lips cling to the side of her cheek, washing out his sorrow with the sweet scent of lemon from her hair, and the softness of her plump cheek. “If only,” he mouthed against her skin, and that is when her hands wrapped around the sides of his arms to get his attention. Davie inched his head away and noticed how glossy her eyes were. “I’m sorry,” he stated, realizing he made a terrible error. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have!”

“You can go, if you want too.”

He was releasing his arms from her, realizing his whole career could go down the drain for this. _Dave Allen forces himself upon reporter,_ it would be written in the newspaper by tomorrow morning. _Dave Allen seduces married woman._

“You never learn!” she argued. “You can’t just force your opinions on people.”

“Sansa, I’m sorry.”

“Now, you bring on great temptations,” she unexpectedly said, and then suddenly her hand was resting over his shoulder to bring him forward. “Because I never did get over you.”

And there it was, the words that sent both of their hands over each other. Kisses filled with ardent passion raptured in the air, her fingers toying with his collar in a vain effort to get it off. His fingers roaming through her braids, wishing it was undone like the night they first made love.

She was his first, but there had been so many others after her. A range of experience and lessons he had learned inside the bedroom over the years, and he intended to give her a night she would never truly forget.

Clothes ripped off, they sent them out across the hardwood floor before they crashed down on it. Davie laid on top of her, one knee bent while the other stretched across her long form. His hands supported her head as he kissed her lips deeply, plump and kiss-swollen by his valiant efforts. Hot hands spread over his bare chest, it was hairy and more toned than it was years before. Daive's shoulders too, were more rounded, tailored to a _man_ rather than a boy. Her body had changed as well, but it was still very beautiful. The same laughter escaped her lips as he dangled his stubbed finger in front of her face, the same rapture of noise escaped Sansa as he crooked up an eyebrow and glided his hand down her stomach, abdomen, and then the sacred place he held so very dear. Her eyes closed with the same delight as Davie placed his finger there, and the way she bucked her hips upward reminded him of suppressed memories that somehow found its way back into the light. She kissed him eagerly, hoping it would suppress the moans that escaped her every now and then. Words like “Wicked” and “Filthy” were used to describe him, clearly her husband was very boring in bed.

Davie rolled her over, lying on top of her while he crept his hands over the front of her breasts. He kissed alongside her neck, begging her to undo her braids just for him. She wasn’t in a state to do so, so be it. He stood off from the ground suddenly and dragged her chair over with an incredibly loud scrape; the foot of the chair shrilled against the hardwood floor as he made his way towards her. “What are you doing?” she yelled out in anger, shocked to see him dropping her belongings on the floor.

“Er… hope nothing was breakable in there.”

“What are you _doing?_ ”

“Improvising. You needn’t worry, I apparently do it best.” His eyes darkened substantially, as he lifted the woman to her knees. “It will be easier this way,” he assured her, as he led her hands upwards till it braced the front of the chair. “Now, you better hold onto this very tightly,” he warned, before he used his hands to lift her hips off the floor. He was adjusting her body, perfecting it to the perfect angle as she watched him from over her shoulder. “The chair should be heavy enough,” he finally concluded, and then stood behind her to simply pump up his hardened cock.

“You’re doing it from behind, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sansa.”

She shook her head regrettably, which only made his laughter shake the room.

“I told you, your wicked.”

“And I told you, I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget.”

“I… don’t know.”

“Your husband, he must be an interesting guy.”

She puckered her lip at him, and that is when he lowered himself over her, intent on riding her like there was no tomorrow.

“The next time you’re in bed with him, I hope you remember this.” Davie jabbed the tip of his cock inside of her anus, hearing her scream out surprise from the new sensation. He took his time, inching inside of her before he pulled out slightly, wanting her to come to terms with the idea. Her buttocks looked so perfect from behind. He rubbed his hands up the front of her back, and then settled it over her hips for added support. He knew Sansa’s knees would start to kill her, so he urged her to apply more of their clothes over so sensitive an area. _Speaking of sensitive…_

“Oh,” she rang out in rapture, as I fondled the front of her clit with a steady hand. It was amazing the sound she made, added with the tightened pressure Davie felt as he pushed myself inside of her narrow entranceway. _Friction works to my favour,_ he thought, while the lids of his eyes fluttered quickly from the sudden arousal it produced. “Ohhhh.”

“Yes, I want to hear you,” he darkly replied, his jaw constricting as he rubbed her faster with his fingers.

“Oh,” she chocked out, fingers growing white as she held onto the chair for dear life. He jolted his cock inside of her with a hard thrust, making her scream at the top of her lungs. He knew he was well settled now and was simply in it for the ride. He rocked against her, supporting her hips as he gradually expanded himself inside of her. Her fingers clung to the chair, as she let out a new noise. “Dave,” she hushed, and that’s when he knew he had her.

“Yes, love, and it only gets better.”

He let his fingers roam away, reaching for her dangling breasts instead. She reached forward to lay one of her hands over his, rubbing it profusely as he fondled one of her nipples. “Yes,” she breathed out in ecstasy, and it was then that he knew he had her for sure. This wouldn’t be a one-night thing, no there would be others. She would sneak out of the house on the weekends, and he would have to purchase a couch to lean against his wall in his office space. Davie was determined to have her on the floor, the couch, on the walls of his studios. “Yessss,” she wailed out in a throaty voice, clearly aroused by the heady sensation of his cock riding up her anus.

 _That is how you make a good girl go bad,_ he thought, and leaned forward to kiss the center of her back, knowing she was truly his now.

 

**Aberama Gold**

He didn’t care that he was covered in blood, after all it wasn’t his. Bonnie was the first to slide off his saddle, hoisting the gun over his shoulder as he made his way back to the caravan. Aberama’s children were waiting for him outside the caravan, so was Sansa. He took turns brushing them off, assuring the women that he was perfectly fine. He was in a bad fight, almost losing to the fascists, but the Peaky Blinders won the fight and claimed Birmingham as their own.

His head ached, he took a heavy blow at the back of the head by some scum. Luckily, Bonnie was quick to respond, knocking the man’s teeth out with the hilt of his gun once he got the man to face him. The blood on the front of my shirt was the result of stabbing a man to death, he wish he knew slicing a throat like that would have squirted in his direction, otherwise he would have aimed for the dagger to slice somewhere else.

“I’m going to the river,” I barked back, and unhanded myself out of the girl’s arms to stamp my way down the hill where the riverbed ran along a long set of trees. I knew someone was following, but I didn’t bother looking back.

“Abe,” Sansa called out, and instantly wrapped her hand around my arm.

“You should go back.”

“You are unwell,” she stated clearly. “I will make sure you’re okay.”

“Sansa, I’m-”

“I’m not leaving you.” She seemed unbothered to see another man’s blood soaking his shirt, or the fact that his rolled-up sleeves showed the stained hand prints from a dying man. Sansa laid her hand on the side of his cheek, rolling her fingers deep into his skin until his lips puckered. Aberama leaned forward and kissed her where she loved it best. “Let’s get you washed up,” she stated, and then took my hand to lead him forward.

It had been some time since Aberama's family learned to accept their relationship, though it still created tension among his daughters and Sansa. Still, his daughters saw how much they loved one another and gave them their blessings. Their relationship was still uncharted, there was no official title to what they were, but it was well known in Aberama's camp that he had a romantic relationship with her.

Sansa was dressed in a bright orange dress, white floral pattern decorated the entire loose dress, which blew in the evening breeze as she walked ahead of him. She looked as wild as ever, daring almost, but when she kissed the worry away from his brow, Aberama saw how gentle she could be around him. “I’m happy you came back,” she hushed softly, as they trekked downhill.

“I’ll always come back to you, Sansa.”

She smiled sweetly at him, eyes squinting slightly as she caught the quiver of his eyebrows. “What?”

“You say the sweetest things.”

“Oh, well…”

She planted her lips against his suddenly, and he had half a mind to wrap his arms around her until I remembered it would ruin her dress. “Let’s hurry,” she laughed, and pulled on his hand to lead him down the rest of the mossy hill.

Sansa was the first to take off her clothes, and to Aberama's surprise she jumped into the river without him. “Come on, old man,” she taunted, as she bobbed up and down in the water. He stood along the embankments, watching the water drip down her entire body, notincing how her skin glistened in the red sunlight that warned of dusk approaching. “Abe,” she pleaded, and suddenly his shirt was flung off, breeches pulled down and he was doing his best to hop over the rocks before he plummeted into the water. _Splash._ Water went upwards and landed all over her. He covered her shocked screams with his kisses, and soon their bodies were merely submerged in water as they waded around in circles. “Aberama,” she sweetly cooed, once he let his mouth tilt downwards to kiss the bottom of our chin.

“Yes, my love?”

“Have you ever made love to someone under water?”

“No,” I said with an arched eyebrow. “Should we try it out?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know... the last one is a tease. If it helps it is a part of my plot-line for my "Champion" fic so I guess I gave you a little sneak peak ;)
> 
> As always, feel free to state which one is your favourite down below. It might give me a good idea of what character I should do next, but for a longer fic. Your opinion matters lol


End file.
